1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector facilitating a flexible circuit board to be installed.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, an electrical connector mainly includes a housing and a plurality of terminals retained in the housing. The terminals generally are provided with soldering legs for connecting with a circuit board. The configurations of the terminals are different according to variety applications. The soldering between the terminals and the circuit board is difficult to be operated under the situation of more terminals or limited installing space of insulative housing or circuit board.
It is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector for solving above problems.